Flight from Heaven or Hell?
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Emma and Killian meet on a long flight.
1. chapter 1

Emma took a sigh of relief as she handed over her plane ticket "Enjoy your flight" Emma smile, walking onto the plane full on people already seated waiting for, take off, she had only just made the last call. Finding her way to her seat at the very back of the plane, she frowns, sitting in the aisle seat was a very creepy looking old man, and in the window seat was a very hot guy with dark hair and blue eye, who was looking her up and down with a smug look in his face.

"Excuse me, may I get to my seat" Emma politely asked the older man, who kindly moved allowing her to sit. It was quite squishy and Emma was trying to stay as far away from the older man as she could, but also didn't wish to be any closer to Mr. Eyes either. "You can come closer, love" He whispers in her ear, she flinched turning to see him right there, his face only inches from her own. "I'm fine thank you very much" He just shrugged looking out the window.

Another ten or so minutes pasted, and the plane still not moving. "You're quite pretty, ain't you," the older man said, she shifted uncomfortably "Umm thank you" she nervously said, how was she going to last the whole 14-hour flight to Australia next to him, she didn't know. She could feel Mr. Eyes arms pushed up against her side, heat radiating off his whole body.

Everything went silent all of a sudden as offices come to have back of the plan. "Shit!" The old man said, trying to grab his things quickly, jumping out of the seat and trying to run "Stop!" An officer shouts, it was like something out of a movie. Emma sat shocked as the old man was arrested and escorted off the plan. Another officer came back to Emma "Miss are you alright? He didn't touch you in any way?"

Emma was a little taking back by the question. He really was an old creep, who was tiring to leave the country, after being found guilty of rape. "She is fine, thank you, officer," Mr. Eyes said for her as she couldn't get any words out herself. After the officer left, Emma turning to "Thank you, I guess." He gave her a kind smile "It's okay love, you know you can move over now, well unless you wish to be this close to me" He said with smirk and wink.

Emma looked to the seat beside her, now empty but it made her feel somewhat sick. Just the thought of sitting where that creep had been, made shivers go up her spine. "Why don't you sit here love, I'll move to the aisle" She was a little surprised that he could tell she was unsettled "Thank you and It's Emma by the way," She said moving out and swapping seat, now with the middle seat empty. "No problem, love" Emma couldn't help but smile as he called her love, teasing her a little "Killian," He said with a smile.

They had been flying for about 5 hours, when Emma's laptop died, "Damn" now what was she going to do for the next 9 hours. She thought of watching a movie, but she had seen them all. She sighed looking over to Killian who had only just taken his laptop out. She could just see the screen, it was playing a movie Emma didn't know. Which for her was very rare, she was a home body of sort. And had watched pretty much everything on Netflix at least once. some even twice.

Killian giggle to himself, seeing in the corner of his eye Emma leaning toward the middle seat trying to watch. "Want to watch?" He said taking a ear bud out handing it to her, Emma nods. Killian moving to the middle seat, settling his laptop on the little table in front. They were even closer then before, her sweet scent filling his nose. She was definitely a beauty and his type. The way she nervously bites her lip, the little looks he saw her give him out the corner of her eye. It was driving him crazy, the sexual tension growing with every passing minute.

By the time the movie finished, dinner was being served Emma picking chicken and rice, Killian having beef and vegetables. Killian had gone to move back over one seat, but Emma lightly grabbed his arm giving a smile. Emma couldn't explain it but something about being close to Killian made her safe. "So what brings you to Australia?" Killian asked. She wondered when this would come up, not that her reason was bad. Just Emma never really saw the point in getting to know someone you'll most likely never see again.

"Visiting a friend" Emma simple replyed not wishing to go into details "And you?" She thought it was the polite thing to ask, even though she didn't much care for the answer "Visiting my brother" Emma nods, Killian would have gone into more detail but could senses she didn't really care.

By the time there was only 6 hours left, passages were given blankets and pillow, the lights were turned off, and people soon began to sleep. The struggle to get comfy was driving Emma crazy, tossing and turning. She sighed heavily looking at a dead to the world Killian, lightly snoring. Slowly moving closer to him, lifting his arm and blanket to cuddle underneath, head laying on his chest. Emma was so tired she didn't notice his eyes opening as sleep took over her. Killian smiled seeing Emma holding tightly to him, giving a kiss to her head before returning to his sleep.

When Killian woke again no more than 30 minutes later, he nearly jumped out of his seat. In her sleep, Emma's hand had slid down from griping his shirt to griping him though his pants. Killian tried to move her hand, only making her grip tighter. A groan escaped his lips, as his member grew in her hand. "Emma? Love? Wake up" Killian quickly said, soft mumbles came from her lips as she slowly came too.

"Killian I just got to sleep, why are you waking me," She said sleepy "Well unless you going to finished what you've started in your sleep, would you mind letting me go" Emma was slightly confused, till a throb was felt in her hand. Cheeks going bright red, feeling how big he was. That sexual tension was back and stronger than ever. If Emma had met Killian in a bar she wouldn't of hesitate to have a one night stand with him and leave straight away.

But right now, with all the dirty thoughts running through her head she didn't care if they still had 5.5 hours left and would have to deal with him after. She wanted him, truth be told she wanted him from the minute she saw him. Keeping her tight grip under the blanket, slowly beginning to rub his length. Head tilting up to capturing his lips, quietly moan as Killian gladly returned the kiss.

Killian was at a loss for words, wanting to scream out as Emma's hand unbuckled his pants. Moving faster, his length fulling in her hands. His own finding your breast, kneading them softly. "God love, I want to be in you" Killian whisper in Emma's ear, connected his lips to her neck. God Emma wanted it too, and damn it one way or another she was going to get in. Climbing over Killian's lap, grinding against him. She exits their seat, giving a smile pointing to the very back of the plane.

Killian couldn't believe this was really happening, quickly he followed behind her. Pushing her up against the wall as they entered the small cubicle, locking the door and hands pulling at her pants, Emma gladly helping. Emma then releasing his manhood, getting the first look at what would soon be deep inside her. Heat pooled in between her thighs, desperate for him "Hurry up and fuck me" She was whimpering at the touch of his fingers teasing her entrance. Killian smirk's "As you wish" slumming home into her tight walls, a sweet moan of surprise coming from Emma lips.

Their bodies ache in pain, cramped in the small place but the pleasure they were feeling made it all worth it. Killian's thrusts becoming fast and deep, hitting hard against that stop that pushed Emma over the each, kissing to muffle their moans as they burst together. Juices dipping down Killian's leg, sighing at how amazing it felt.

Killian had been first to return to his seat, soon being join with a wet haired Emma. "Did I really get you that hot and bothered love?" He teased, she glared at him, taking her seat before giving a light giggle knowing it was the truth. They sat in a comfortable silent, fingers linked together for the rest of the flight. Once at the airport, they gave each other a hug and one last passionate kiss before going their own way.

Or so they thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Emma didn't know how much her heart would ache walking away from him, they didn't exchange numbers or even lasts name just both going off on their way. Emma thoughts where interrupted by her phone "Hello?" She answers "Emma! Please tell me you're here?" Emma's friend Anna squealed over the phone. "Yes, just landed I'll be at the hotel soon."

While waiting for a taxi Emma didn't notice Killian standing a few feet away. His mind thinking of nothing but her, and not just about the amazing sex they just had, but about how much of an idiot he had been to not even get her number. Hoping maybe. Just maybe he would run into her. His mind coming back to reality as a taxi drives off, unknown to Killian in contained Emma.

Emma checked in to her hotel, dumping her bags in her room before making her way to Anna & Elsa's "How is the bride to be?" She asked giving her old college friend a hug. Elsa and Emma had been roommates for 4 years and became best friends. But Elsa moved back home a few years ago and soon fell in love. "Nervous," Elsa said "You'll do fine, he loves you" Elsa smiles.

* * *

Killian knocked on the door of his brother's place, being greeted with a massive hug. "Little brother I've missed you it's been years!" Liam said, he had come to Australia on a business trip 5 years ago and soon fall deeply in love with a blonde Aussie girl. "Younger brother," Killian said under his breath. Liam just rolled his eyes, allowing Killian inside.

To no surprise Liam's house was beautiful, it was very old style but in just the perfect way. It was truly a home, not just a place to sleep, as his apartment was. It was filled with deep woods and vibrant reds, unlike his white, over-cleaned place that didn't even look lived in.

He followed Liam into the lounge room when he sat on a comfy green couch, it wasn't the prettiest thing but it fit perfectly. "Drink?" Liam asked, gesturing to a little bar. Killian nods waiting till Liam sat beside him holding out a glass of rum. "How are things with the misses" Killian simply asked. "Perfect" Liam said smiling ear to ear.

"When are you gonna settle down little brother, you're not getting any younger" Killian knew this was coming, but he understood it came from a good place in Liam's heart. "One day" Killian simply replied, earning a long sigh from Liam. "Well don't wait too long, you might just miss out on someone amazing."

* * *

Okay, we are meeting the guys for the rehearsal at 6 so we can't be late." Elsa said flustered "Hey!" Emma said, making Elsa face her "Breath Elsa, It's going it be okay" Emma calming said taking two deep breaths with Elsa. "OH MY GOD!" The door burst open to a frantic Anna "What?" Elsa asked worriedly. "Your dress just arrived!" The sister squealed together, Emma giving a smile, happy that it wasn't anything going wrong.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Emma said, as they come up the drive of Elsa's house where the wedding was to be held, she was definitely doing well for herself. "Remember me again why we ain't just staying here tonight?" Emma asked. "Emma! The bride and groom can't stay together on the wedding night" Anna said, Emma just laughed "Well I'm just happy we get to sleep here tomorrow night, after how much I'll be drinking I'll want bed right away" Elsa and Anna rolled their eyes but giggled.

"There's my beautiful bride to be" Elsa beamed with joy, jumping out of the car and racing up the stairs into her man's arms. But as the newlyweds embraced each other, Emma exited the car only to stop dead in her tracks, heart beginning to beat wildly. Standing right behind was Killian. His expression mirroring her own. Staring into each other eyes, hardly believing the other was there.

"Emma?" Killian's voice was weak and wavy, nothing like when she had first meet him less then 24 hours ago. "Killian? I though you were visiting your brother" Emma said, not really thinking "Well yes I am, Liam here is my brother" Killian said pointing to the man embracing Elsa that she had only meet a few times. "I didn't you too knew each other?" Elsa asked Emma, her cheeks quickly going bright red. Elsa raising a brow, Emma normal told Elsa about any men she had been with and Elsa could easily read her.

"We actual meet on the flight over, just only exchange first name." Killian stated saving Emma, somewhat. "Well their you go, small world," Liam said happily, before inviting everyone inside. Lucky they didn't have much time to chat as the rehearsal started right way. "Okay, I need the men down that end and women here." The celebrant said, she was an older women and very bossy.

Emma watch as Killian stood next to Liam, she was suddenly a little sad she wasn't the maid of honor, but at least Kris (Anna's husband) was her partner for the night, who she got along great with. They all practiced walking the aisle, Killian watching Emma very closely. And she him. It didn't take very long, soon they made their way to the dining room where Elsa and Liam had hired a chef and even a few waiters. But before Emma could sit, Elsa was pulling her away.

"God Elsa, what?" Emma said as Elsa let go, now standing in the bathroom. "Oh don't give me that Emma Swan. I know your lying about only meeting Killian today, you've slept with him haven't you" Elsa said, not sounding very impressed, most likely because Emma had never not told Elsa about a man. "Elsa I didn't lie." Emma defends "What? So you fucked him on the plane!" Elsa said harshly, Emma went quiet as she hit the nail right on the end.

"Wait! You did!" Emma shyly nods, she hadn't normally been into risky sex. She was the 'take to bed' type of women. Yes, she was into a few kinky things but had never be temped to do anything like this, well at least till Killian. "Elsa I promise, I wanted to tell you. But this weekend is all about you." Emma said. Elsa was still in a little state of shock but nodded telling her friend it was alright, before rejoining the rest of the group for dinner.

* * *

Dinner seemed to drag on, and sitting across from Emma didn't help the matter. Killian couldn't seem to stop himself from constantly looking at her, which Liam seemed to pick up on. Raising a brow at him once, which he simply shrugged off. He desperately wished to get a moment alone with her, not that he knew what to say to her. It had been a one-time thing, but he couldn't help the thought of hoping it could become something more. Maybe the world as giving him a second chance with her.

But again he missed his chance as the women soon left after the meal was finished. "So?" Liam asked as they sat once again having a late night drink once Kris had retired to bed. Leaving the brothers alone. "So what?" Killian said, even though he knew exactly what his brother wish to know. "I don't want all the details, but there is something with you and Emma, is there not?" Killian sighed, hating that Liam could read him so well "Aye" He simply said.

"Well I'm off to bed" Liam finished his drink, and began to head upstairs, only to turn back to his brother for a moment "I like her Killian, maybe it's time you let go of the past and move forward. Milah would want that for you" And with that he was gone, leaving Killian alone. The mention of his lost love, made his heart ache but thinking of Milah's last words to him made a small smile curl up. _"Promise you'll move on, and don't put that armor back on"_ And now it was time listen to whose word.

The morning of the wedding had been crazy, neither women or men getting a minute just to relax. And before anyone knew it Liam and Elsa where married. Photo's were to follow, with Emma and Killian somehow being paired up in some shots. Not that either minded, it felt somewhat natural to have their arms wrapped around each other. Once group photo where done, Elsa and Liam headed off to have their private shots. Leaving the rest to head back.

At some point, while waiting for the newlyweds to return, Killian found himself alone with Emma for the first time since their flight. "Where'd Anna and Kris go?" Emma asked returning from the bathroom "To the hotel to get her and Elsa things, shouldn't take them more than halfa" Emma nods, finger fiddling with her dress. "Everything okay lov-"

Killian words died on his lips as Emma covered them with her own, her soft pink lips tasting so sweet as she slowly began kissing him. After the second of shock Killian melted into her, a hand tangling in her golden hair, completely wrecking her up-do and the other pulling her closer by her tiny waist. A moan escaped as Emma bit his bottom lips, before forcing entrances, with her tongue. The kiss quickly became out of hand as she pulled her dress up just enough to straddle his hips, deepening it further.

Killian's brain took over control from his dick for a split second, just long enough to realize someone could come in any moment, and that despite how much he wanted to bury himself inside her right now. This wasn't the time or place, and maybe he did actually wish to have a concision with her first. He softly pushes her back, both hand on her hips as they both panted and tried to even their breathing.

"Emma, maybe we should talk?" Killian said shyly, she looked at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes, before softly nodding, climbing off and going to the mirror to try and save her hair. "Let me," Killian said, coming behind her to fix the back best he could. Emma gave a kind smile and they returned to their seat "Thank you." Killian offering a smile back. The pair sat in a somewhat comfortable silence till Emma spoke.

"So where exactly do you live?" She asked somewhat nervous about the answer. Emma didn't know how just one flight with a man could make her want him so bad, and not even just sex. Something about him made her want more. Something she had been running away from for years. She didn't need a man, they always just left anyway. But she wanted him.

"A little place call Storybrooke, on the coast." Emma gave a little laugh "Storybrooke? What type of name is that" Her laugh was beautiful and toxic, Killian joining her. "I know, but it's an amazing place, you should visit sometime" The words were out before he could stop them, his cheeks become slightly pink but Emma gave a sweet smile "I'd like that, New York can get I little overwhelming at times" Killian nods agreeing with her, that being the reason he was never there much, but he was sure if Emma was there he wouldn't mind one bit.

Killian was glad he hadn't seemed to scare her off, and they easily talked for half an hour till Kris and Anna returned, and Liam and Elsa soon after. The reception was amazing, everyone had a amazing time. Killian and Emma where both so happy and free, dancing together without a care. It was the happiest either Elsa or Liam had seen them.

As the night winded down, one last slow song was played to close the night and Dj calling all the lovers to the dance floor. All the remaining couples jump up, holding their loved one tightly, softly swaying to the music. "Care for one last dance love?" Killian asked "But we ain't a couple" Emma shyly said, even tho it didn't matter. "Well, Emma _Swan_ will be you my girlfriend?" Emma went to laugh, but court the seriousness behind his eyes.

Without words she slowly nodded, taking Killian's hand and let him softly pull her onto the dance floor. Emma hands snaking behind his neck, his hand placed tightly on her hips. For a moment if just a moment, Emma could see them dancing at their own wedding. Emma giggled at the thought, earning a raised brow from Killian before she smiled and leaned up to place a soft tender kiss on his lips. No longer caring who was around.

Once the song ended Killian felt Liam hand on his shoulder, letting Emma go to give Elsa a hug and say their goodbyes, he did the same with his brother "So plane sex?" Liam said with a laugh, Killian lightly punch his brother's shoulder but gave a smile and walk the couple out to their awaiting car.

Emma and Killian walked slowly up the stairs, both had a happy buzz still going and neither really ready for the night to end "So we've talked" Emma stated once in front of her room for the night. Killian smirk, quite aware of her meaning behind the words. It didn't take long till Emma was pushed up against the wall, Killian's lips dominating her mouth. "Bed" Emma panted, hand reaching for the door handle.

Slumming the door shut after they entered, Emma dress bunched up as her legs wrapped around Killian's waist as he carried her to the bed. Clothes being throw every direction, both getting their first reals looks at the others naked form. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair was a mess, her necklace laying perfectly between her rounded breasts, bright red cheeks.

Emma gazed down, fulling seeing his member standing at attention all for her. She couldn't help but slowly move a hand down her body, where a pool of wetness waited between her tights. Her finger slowly rubbing the her clit "Impatient I see" Killian said with that smirk, oh that damn smirk. She hadn't seen it in 48hrs but it did something to her.

She push him down, wasting no time before sinking down. Feeling him stretch her open perfectly. Killian moaned loudly as Emma moved, her movements deep and fast. "Fuck, love." Emma smirk, seeing him coming undone beneath her. But that was soon whipped off her face as Killian sat up, still deep inside her. Moving to hit her so deep and just in the right spot, Emma screamed out so loud sure every person staying at the house could hear.

She couldn't stop as he moved faster and faster, her whole body twitching with pleasure. Coming utterly undone above him, her walls spasming around his length, feeling her juices spilling out uncontrollably more then she had even experienced. Killian didn't slow down, chasing his releasing. Within second, she was being taken higher and higher. "Ahhh! Oh! My! God! Killian!"

The sounds Emma made as she screamed his name, took Killian over the edge. Deep inside her, spilling his warm cream inside, mixing with her own juices that continued to flow as she came violently. Panting and moaning as she tried to catch her breath. Emma brought her lips down to his for a soft kiss before, her body become limp. Killian lay back bringing her with him as they fall to sleep. Not caring about the massive mess they had made and were currently laying in.

As the bright morning sun shone through the window 'they, of course, hadn't shut the curtains' Emma and Killian slowly awoke, giving lazy kisses to each other. "Think a shower is due love" Killian said, feeling the gross stickiness on the bed under nether him. And the scent of sex still stuck to their skin. Emma nods, both having a little laugh as they see the massive stain left on the bed.

"So when if your flight home?" Emma asked as they entered the bathroom, that was lucky connected to the room. "Tomorrow morning at 7 am," Killian said half-hearted, he didn't much like the sound of leaving her, even though they did plan to meet up. But Emma smiles widely at him, kissing him passionately before turning to turn the shower on. "Well isn't that a coincident, I'm on that flight too" She smirked, entering the shower. "Well, maybe you'll get a devilishly handsome man sitting beside you" Killian join her, hand on her waist "Oh I very much hope so."


End file.
